Zerbrochene Mauern
by puuh86
Summary: Die Geschenisse spielen nach der 4 Staffel. Was geht in Sherlock und Molly vor, nach diesem besonderen Telefonat? Was haben die Ereignisse der letzten Folge der vierten Staffel verändert?


Hallöchen,

das ist meine aller erste Fanfic die ich je geschrieben habe. Aber die letzte Folge der vierten Staffel hat mich so berührt, dass ich einfach nicht anders konnte, als diese kurze Geschichte zu verfassen. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch. Über eure Meinungen und Feedback würde ich mich sehr freuen, vor allem da es mein erster Versuch ist.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Molly Hooper saß in ihrem Wohnzimmer. Sie hatte sich auf die Couch fallen lassen, die Knie zur Brust gezogen, ein Kissen auf die Knie gelegt und ihren Kopf auf dem Kissen abgelegt. So saß sie nun schon eine Weile dort und hing nur ihren Gedanken nach, die wie wild durch ihren Kopf strömten.

Seit Sie vor zwei Tagen dieses Telefonat mit Sherlock gehabt hatte, konnte sie sich nicht mehr beruhigen. Sie hatte sich in alltägliche Dinge flüchten wollen, aber jedes Mal fingen ihre Gedanken wieder an zu kreisen.

Sie konnte nicht einmal mehr genau sagen, was sie nach dem Telefonat gemacht hatte. Nach dem Sie die Worte die er hören wollte in das Telefon geflüstert hatte, war nur noch ein Tuten von der anderen Seite zu hören gewesen, sonst nichts mehr. Keine Reaktion von Sherlock. Aber das wäre wohl auch nicht wirklich zu erwarten gewesen. Und wenn Sie jetzt drüber nachdachte, war sie wohl auch froh darüber, denn eine Reaktion von ihm, wäre bestimmt nicht einfühlsam gewesen und hätte noch mehr wehgetan.

Nachdem Sie nach etlichen Minuten in denen ihr stumm die Tränen die Wange herunter kullerten das Telefon auf den Küchentresen gelegt hatte, hatte sie sich langsam umgedreht und war mit dem Rücken an ihrem Küchenschrank herunter gerutscht, bis sie den Boden erreicht hatte. Sie hatte die Knie an die Brust gezogen, genauso wie jetzt.

Molly hatte sehr lange so ausgeharrt. Hatte geweint und den Schmerz einfach zu gelassen. Es war so unfassbar unfair gewesen. Sie kannte Sherlock nun schon so lange und fast genauso lange war sie auch schon in ihn verliebt. Aber sie war an diesen Gefühlen gewachsen. Sicher, fast jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn sah oder hörte begann ihr Körper zu reagieren, mit einer Kombination aus Kribbeln und schmerzenden Pieken der Erkenntnis und natürlich auch des Öfteren mit Ärger, dass ließ sich bei Sherlock nicht vermeiden. Aber Sie hatte es geschafft diese Gefühle in den Hintergrund zu schieben, damit Sie ein weitgehend normales Leben führen konnte. Sie hatte es geschafft, sich eine kleine Mauer auf zu bauen, um sich selbst ein Stück weit zu schützen. Und dann nur ein Anruf, ein Anruf der nur ein paar Minuten dauerte und ihre mühevoll errichtete Mauer war zerstört.

Nachdem ihre Tränen etwas versiegt waren, hatte Sie überlegt, wie es weiter gehen sollte. Sicher die meisten Frauen hätten in einem solchen Fall ihre beste Freundin angerufen, diese hätte einen Eimer Eis mitgebracht und man hätte, so wie Frauen das eben so gerne machen, alles bis ins Kleinste analysiert. Doch für Molly gab es diese Möglichkeit nicht wirklich. Hatte sie überhaupt eine beste Freundin? Nein eigentlich nicht. Sie war eine Einzelgängerin, nicht weil sie es wollte, sondern weil ihr der Umgang mit anderen Menschen einfach so unheimlich schwer fiel. Sie war reserviert und wusste nie genau, wie sie mit anderen umgehen sollte. Es hatte schließlich einen Grund, warum sie Pathologin geworden war. Mit Leichen musste man nicht sprechen und wenn man es doch tat, dann antwortet sie nicht. Auch wenn das skurril klang, für sie war die Gesellschaft von Toten viel leichter als die Gesellschaft der Lebenden.

Die einzige Frau, die Molly als Freundin sehen konnte, war wohl Mary gewesen. Bei dem Gedanken an Johns verstorbene Frau, gab es erneut einen heftigen Stich in ihr Herz. Sie vermisste Mary so sehr. Sie könnte ihr bestimmt helfen. Sie würde mit ihr einen Eimer Eis essen und alles analysieren, aber Mary war nicht mehr da, also musste Molly alleine auf eine Lösung kommen.

Sie dachte darüber nach, ob das alles noch ein Sinn machte. Ob sie sich das alles noch weiter antun sollte, ob sie sich nicht endlich selbst beschützen und alle dem ein Ende setzen sollte. Sollte sie weg ziehen? Sich einen anderen Job suchen? Weg von all den Dingen, von den Erlebnissen und was am wichtigsten war, von Sherlock?

Das wäre wohl am vernünftigsten, am klügsten. Auch wenn sie vielleicht schüchtern war und mit Menschen nicht umgehen konnte, sie war nicht dumm. Viele Menschen unterschätzen sie sehr gerne. Nur weil sie immer unsicher wirkte sahen die Menschen nicht, was in ihr steckte. Immerhin hatte sie es geschafft Medizin zu studieren und Pathologin zu werden, dass setze doch ein gewisses Maß an Intelligenz voraus. Aber das übersahen die Menschen gerne. Wenn man sich nicht so verhielt, wie es erwartet wurde, nicht locker war, keinen Smalltalk trieb und so im Vorbeigehen noch ein Witzchen riss, dann war man nicht so wie die Anderen. Und schon konnten die Menschen nicht richtig mit einem umgehen und schoben einen in eine Schublade. Die kleine schüchterne graue Maus, die nicht viel auf dem Kasten hat.

Molly dachte darüber nach, es wäre nicht einfach sich einen neuen Job zu suchen und komplett von vorne an zu fangen. Sie müsste wahrscheinlich ganz aus London raus, sonst würde Sherlock einfach hinterher kommen, wenn er wieder irgendwas von ihr wollte. Aber wenn Sie ganz weg zog, dann musste Sie auch ihre Wohnung aufgeben, die sie sehr gerne mochte. Viele Freunde würde sie nicht zurück lassen, aber einige Menschen die sie gerne hatte. Auch wenn sich nie richtig enge Freundschaften entwickelt hatten, so hatte sie einige Menschen in ihrem Leben, die kannten Molly und ihre Art und nahmen sie ebenso, wie sie war. Das würde sie aufgeben und an einem anderen Ort noch einmal von vorne, mit neuen Menschen, anfangen müssen. Und sie würde es aufgeben müssen, Sherlock bei seinen Fällen zu helfen. Auch wenn sie dafür vielleicht nie Anerkennung bekam, sie liebte es. Die Herausforderungen die er immer mit brachte, die Rätsel die es zu lösen galt und natürlich, sein allumfassendes Wissen, was zwar oft sehr nervig war, aber eben auch wahnsinnig faszinierend. Und das schlimmste, sie musste Rosie aufgeben. Marys kleine Tochter. Sie war ihre Patentante. Sie hatte schon Mary verloren, sie wollte nicht auch noch Rosie verlieren. Die Kleine war ihr so unendlich wichtig geworden. Kinder konnten vielleicht keine richtige Freundin für eine erwachsene Frau sein, aber für sie war Rosie eine Freundin.

All diese Dinge hielten sie. All diese Dinge hatten sie schon immer gehalten. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie darüber nachdachte zu gehen. Eine unerwiderte Liebe über so einen langen Zeitraum tut so weh, dass man zwangsläufig davor flüchten möchte. Aber die Gründe zu bleiben wogen einfach schwerer.

Jetzt saß sie auf ihrer Couch und ihre Gedanken kreisten immer noch weiter und wollten sich einfach nicht beruhigen. Schon an dem Abend nach dem Telefonat ging es ihr so. Sie war nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit aufgestanden, hatte sich eine Jacke genschnappt und war schon fast nach draußen geflohen. Sie brauchte Luft. Zwar sah sie bestimmt einfach nur schrecklich aus, völlig zerzaust und verheult, aber das war ihr egal. Es war ihr egal, ob jemand sie sah und wenn ja, was dieser jemand dachte. Sie wollte einfach nur Luft. Immer wieder dachte sie über genau dasselbe nach. Was passiert war, was es bedeutete, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Zu einem wirklichen Ergebnis kam sie dabei nicht. Sie lief einfach mit leeren Blick durch die Straßen und kehrte erst zurück, nachdem es schon lange dunkel geworden war.

Auch jetzt kreisten die Gedanken weiter. Zwar immer noch über das gleiche Thema, doch jetzt hatte sie mehr Hintergrundinformationen. Sie war vor ein paar Minuten zurückgekommen. Hatte alles auf dem Boden fallen lassen, war zur Couch gegangen und hatte sich gesetzt.

John hatte mit ihr sprechen wollen und sie gebeten, zu ihm zu kommen. Als sie bei ihm angekommen war, hatte sie festgestellt, dass sie nicht alleine war. Auch Mrs. Hudson war da und kümmerte sich gerade liebevoll um Rosie.

John hatte sich erkundigt, wie es ihr geht, aber Molly wusste nicht wirklich, was sie drauf sagen sollte. Sie hatte Angst gehabt, dass auch Sherlock bei John sein würde, aber zum Glück schien er nicht hier zu sein. John sah, dass sie ihm nicht wirklich antworten konnte und beließ es einfach bei der Frage. Er bat sie und Mrs. Hudson sich zu setzten. Sherlock hatte ihn gebeten, Molly und Mrs. Hudson die Geschehnisse der vergangen Tage zu erklären.

John tat sein Bestes alles zu erläutern und als er zu der Stelle mit dem Sarg und dem Telefonat kam, viel es ihm sichtlich schwer. Er wollte Molly nicht noch mehr wehtun. Aber Molly schaute ihn nur freundlich an und ermutigte ihn weiter zu sprechen. Es viel ihr zwar schwer aber sie wollte jetzt alles wissen. Heulen konnte sie, wenn sie wieder alleine war.

John erzählte ihnen die komplette Geschichte. Als er fertig war, bedanke sich Molly bei ihm, erkundigte sich nochmal höflich, ob bei ihm alles in Ordnung war, verabschiedete sich dann so schnell es ging und kehrte zurück in ihre Wohnung. Sie wollte alleine sein. Sie wollte das alles erst einmal verdauen und verstehen, was das zu bedeuten hatte.

Und so saß sie nun wieder mit angezogenen Beinen da und dachte nach.

Sherlock stand in der Pathologie. Durch eine Scheibe hindurch beobachtete er Molly, die an einem Obduktionstisch stand und ihrer Arbeit nachging, die ihr sichtlich schwer fiel. Der Raum in dem Sherlock sich befand war dunkel, so hatte ihn Molly noch nicht entdeckt. Eigentlich war es nicht seine Art. Er hatte einen Fall und wenn er einen Fall hatte, dann wollte er diesen lösen, so schnell wie es ihm möglich war, stehen zu bleiben und zu verharren war da nicht üblich für ihn. Und dennoch stand er hier und schaute Molly Hooper zu.

Molly hatte offensichtlich beschlossen, die Ereignisse die sich in Sherrinford zugetragen hatten, zu ignorieren. Sie hatten sich einige Tage nicht gesehen nach dem Telefonat. Nach allem was passiert war, hatte Sherlock beschlossen, Molly besser zu meiden. John konnte ihr die Dinge schildern, was er auch getan hatte. Danach hörte er eine Weile nichts von Molly und als sie sich dann wieder begegneten, hatte sie sich ihm gegenüber wie immer benommen und die Ereignisse mit keinem Wort erwähnt.

Sherlock war froh darüber. So war es leichter. So konnten sie weiter zusammen arbeiten und Fälle lösen, Fälle wie diesen. Und doch stand er hier und sah ihr zu, nicht um zu deduktieren, nicht um auf eine geniale Lösung zu kommen, wer der Mörder war, nein er stand einfach hier und beobachtete sie.

Langsam glitt sein Blick von Molly auf die Leiche, die vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag. Sie war klein, zu klein für einen Erwachsenen. Vor Molly lag ein Junge auf dem kalten Tisch, nicht viel älter als 8 Jahre. In Sherlock krampfte sich etwas zusammen. Meist versuchte er die Opfer seiner Fälle nicht nahe an sich heran zu lassen, aber hier konnte er dies nicht. Seit seiner Jugend hatte er sich eine stabile Mauer aufgebaut und versucht alle Emotionen dahinter zu verstecken. Aber seit er seine Schwester wieder getroffen hatte und mit ihr auch seine Erinnerungen wieder zurückgekommen waren, bekam seine Mauer deutliche Risse.

Vor ihm verschwand langsam das Bild des Achtjährigen auf dem Tisch und das Bild eins noch kleineren Jungen, mit einer Augenklappe über dem rechten Auge, nahm dessen Platz ein. Ein Junge namens Rotbart, nein Victor, sein Freund aus Kindertagen, mit dem er Pirat gespielt hatte. Er war Gelbbart und Victor war Rotbart. Victor sein Freund, den seine kleine Schwester umgebracht hatte. Er hatte die Ereignisse von damals aus seinen Erinnerungen verdrängt und damit den ersten Grundstein für seine Mauer gesetzt.

Langsam wanderten seine Erinnerungen weiter. Aus dem kleinen Jungen mit Augenklappe wurde ein Mädchen, ein Jahr jünger als er es damals war. Sie hockte an einem steinigen Strand und sah ihn mit ihren durchdringenden Augen an. Ihr Blick veränderte sich langsam, die Augen wurden größer, das Mädchen wuchs zu eine Frau heran. Ihr bleiches Gesicht starrte ihn an, umspielt von ihren dunklen Haaren, die ihr halb ins Gesicht fielen. Er sah seine jüngere Schwester Eurus vor sich.

Und mit ihr kamen die Erinnerungen an die Geschehnisse von Sherrinford wieder. Sherlock hatte all das mühevoll heruntergeschluckt und versucht hinter seiner brüchigen Mauer zu verstecken. Er konnte mit den Gefühlen, die langsam ihn ihm wuchsen, nicht umgehen. Er hatte sich immer dahinter versteckt, dass Gefühle nur ein chemischer Defekt waren. Diese Erklärung war so schön logisch. Sie war einfach, unkompliziert, eine Möglichkeit für ihn, sein Leben zu leben ohne diese unerträglichen Schmerzen zu spüren.

Er hatte sich darauf fokussiert, einfach weiter zu machen. Seine Wohnung zusammen mit John wieder her zu richten und zurück zum Alltag zu kehren. Einfach Fälle lösen und die Emotionen bei Seite lassen. Zurück zu seinem alten Ich zu kommen und unkompliziert weiter zu leben.

Aber er war nicht dumm, auch wenn sein älterer Bruder ihm das gerne versuchte weis zu machen. Nein, schon vor den Ereignissen von Sherrinford fing seine Mauer langsam an zu bröckeln. Wenn er an all die Jahre zurück dachte wurde ihm klar, dass es ein schleichender Prozess war. Er hatte John gefunden, einen Menschen der trotz der vielen Dinge die Sherlock ihm angetan hatte, dennoch zu ihm stand und ihn seinen besten Freund nannte. Er hatte Mrs. Hudson, die schon seit langem keine bloße Vermieterin mehr für ihn war, sondern eine Art Mutterfigur geworden war. Selbst Greg, der immer etwas hilflose wirkende Detektiv Inspektor, unterstützte ihn, wann immer Sherlock Unterstützung gebrauchen konnte.

Und dann war da natürlich Mary gewesen. Johns Frau und die Mutter seiner Patentochter Rosie. Er mochte Mary vom ersten Moment an. Manchmal war es für Sherlock nicht leicht gewesen. Er hatte das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie ihn immer durchschaute. Ihm sagte was er tun sollte und sich nicht im Geringsten von seiner Art beeindrucken lies. Sie war wie sein Gewissen gewesen und er war schuld an ihrem Tod. Ihr Verlust und die Art wie sie starb, taten Sherlock so weh. Das war der erste Moment gewesen, wo ein riesiger Brocken aus seine Mauer raus gebrochen war.

Und es gab Molly Hooper. Die kleine, schüchterne Pathologin, die nie so richtig zu wissen schien, was sie sagen sollte und öfter versuchte die Situation mit einem schlechten Witz zu retten. Sie hatte er auch verletzt. Er sah vor sich den schlichten Sarg, aufgebahrt auf zwei Holzbeinen. Der Deckel des Sarges lehnte an der Wand. Die Aufschrift „Ich liebe dich" daran angebracht. Diese drei kleinen Worte. Nur drei Worte, die dennoch so viel bedeuteten. Er sah Molly vor sich auf dem geteilten Bildschirm. Schon bevor er sie angerufen hatte, sah sie nicht gut aus. Er wusste nicht warum, bis heute kannte er den Grund nicht, warum es ihr an diesem Tag nicht gut ging. Er kannte aber den Grund, warum es ihr nach dem Gespräch mit ihm noch schlechter gegangen sein musste.

Er sah ihre Gestalt noch vor sich. Das Telefon in der Hand. Die Tränen, die ihr Gesicht herunter liefen. Sie sah so zerbrechlich aus, so verletzlich. Und er war der Grund dafür. Wieder musste er einem Menschen wehtun, der ihm wichtig war. Ja sicher, er tat es um ihr das Leben zu retten, so dachte er. Aber nein, seine Schwester hatte auch hier brillant mit ihm gespielt und ihn herein gelegt. Nein, er hatte Molly Hooper grundlos gequält. Er, der er sich für so schlau hielt, hatte das Spiel nicht durchschaut. Nachdem Eurus ihm gesagt hatte, dass es nie eine Bombe in Mollys Wohnung gegeben hatte, hatte er das Knacken und Bersten seiner Mauer förmlich gespürt.

Eurus wollte, dass sie weiter gingen. Weiter die Laborratten für sie spielten. Aber er blendete sie völlig aus. Sherlock ging nur langsam zu dem Deckel des Sarges, nahm ihn und legte ihn behutsam auf den Sarg. Er sah sich den trostlosen Holzkasten an. Lass noch einmal die Worte „Ich liebe dich", Worte die so schön sein konnten und gleichzeitig so schrecklich. Alles in ihm zog sich zusammen. Er spürte die Hilflosigkeit, den Schmerz. Er sah das weinende Gesicht von Molly vor sich. Weinend wegen ihm. Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung schossen seine Arme nach oben und kurze Zeit später knallten sie auf den Sarg, begannen ihn in kleine Stücke zu zerbrechen. Er wollte nicht, dass dieser Sarg existierte. Die Vorstellung Molly könnte darin liegen, tat ihm weh. Die kleinen Holzsplitter bohrten sich in seine Hände, piekten durch seine Sachsen in seine Arme, es war ihm egal. Er spürte einen weiteren riesigen Brocken aus seiner Mauer brechen. Langsam glitt Sherlock zu Boden und lies den Kopf hängen.

Er kehrte in die Gegenwart zurück. Sah wieder durch die Scheibe zu Molly, die immer noch vor der Leiche des kleinen Jungen stand. Sherlock fiel auf, dass Molly in der meisten Zeit, in der er schon hier stand, nichts gemacht hatte. Sie stand, genau wie er, einfach erstarrt da. Nur Molly schaute nicht zu ihm, sie lies ihren Kopf halb hängen und blickte in Richtung Obduktionstisch.

Molly Hooper stand mit leicht gesenktem Kopf vor ihrem Arbeitsplatz. Sie hätte schon längst mit der Obduktion des kleinen Jungen anfangen müssen, aber sie konnte es einfach nicht. Kinder auf diesem kalten Tisch liegen zu sehen war so schrecklich. Doch dies alleine war nicht der Grund. Der Junge vor ihr war leider nicht die erste Kinderleiche, die sie vor sich hatte. Bei den anderen war es ihr zwar auch nie leicht gefallen, aber sie hatte dennoch sorgsam ihre Arbeit gemacht. Sie hatte versucht den Kindern, auch nach ihrem Tod, noch eine Stimme zu geben und ihnen damit zu helfen, ihre letzte Ruhe zu finden.

Aber heute stand sie nur da und konnte nicht anfangen zu arbeiten. Wenn sie den Jungen vor sich an sah, brannte ihr Herz. Sie war sehr zerbrechlich und emotional in den vergangen Tagen gewesen. Dies wollte sie sich natürlich nicht eingestehen, aber es war die Wahrheit. Molly hatte beschlossen ihre Mauer wieder aufzubauen. Sherlock wieder dahinter zu sperren und ihre Gefühle für ihn gleich mit. Sie wollte ihr Leben nicht aufgeben, nur um vor ihm zu fliehen. Aber sich etwas vor zu nehmen und dies dann auch umzusetzen, waren leider zwei völlig verschiedene Dinge. Immer wieder kehrten ihre Gedanken zurück zu dem Telefonat, zu Sherlock.

Wenn sie den kleinen Jungen ansah, musste sie daran denken, was John ihnen erzählt hatte. Sie musste an Sherlock denken und wie seine Schwester ihm seinen besten Freund genommen hatte. Einen kleinen Jungen. Und dieser Gedanke tat ihr so leid. Natürlich fand sie es schrecklich, dass ein Kind auf so eine grausame Weise sterben musste, aber das, was ihr Herz stocken ließ, war der Gedanke, wie schrecklich dieses Erlebnisse für Sherlock gewesen sein mussten.

Molly wurde durch ein Geräusch aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Sie hörte ein leises Klicken und war sich sicher, dass es nur die Tür gewesen sein konnte. Sie drehte sich um, um zu sehen, wer hinter ihr den Raum betreten hatte.

Vor ihr, in ungefähr drei Metern Abstand, stand Sherlock. Mollys Herz hörte für eine Sekunde auf zu schlagen. Was machte er hier? Natürlich, er arbeitete auch an dem Fall. Sein Timing war äußerst schlecht, warum musste er genau jetzt kommen? Jetzt, wo sie gerade so verletzlich war und das, ironischerweise, gerade wegen ihm.

Sie starte ihn gefühlte Minuten an, bevor sie begriff, dass sie irgendwas sagen musste. Sie holte einmal tief Luft, um sich wieder zu beruhigen und brachte dann endlich einige Worte heraus „Sherlock, Hallo. Du bist leider zu früh, ich kann dir noch nichts sagen, ich habe noch nicht angefangen."

Sherlock sah sie an. „Molly alles in Ordnung?"

Molly starrte ihn überrascht an. Hatte sich Sherlock gerade nach ihr erkundigt? Sherlock? Sowas tat er in der Regel nicht. Sie hatte mit allem gerechnet, dass er sie anmeckerte, warum das so lange dauerte, aber nicht mit einer Frage nach ihr und dann noch in so einem führsorglichen Tonfall.

„Äh, ja sicher." War ihr schlechter Versuch zu antworten. „Es..es ist nur immer sehr schwer, wenn es Kinder sind."

Sherlock nickte kurz. „Bist du sicher, dass das alles ist?" Er hatte nicht viel Erfahrung was Gefühle anging, aber er konnte die Menschen immer noch lesen. Und was Molly betraf war er sich sicher, dass es nicht nur der Umstand war, dass sie ein Kind vor sich hatte. Irgendwie war da mehr. Sie sah wieder so schlecht aus, wieder so zerbrechlich, genauso hatte er sie auch damals auf dem Bildschirm in Sherrinford gesehen.

Molly traute ihren Ohren kaum. Sherlock ließ nicht locker, er schien sich wirklich dafür zu interessieren, wie es ihr ging. Was sollte sie auf seine Frage erwidern? Sie hatte nicht vor, sich noch einmal so bloßzustellen vor ihm. „Nun…ich..." fing sie an zu stottern. Ihr Körper wollte nicht mehr so wie sie. Ihre Stimme klang brüchig und ihre Augen füllten sich langsam mit Tränen.

Sherlock sah Molly Hooper an. Sah wie schlecht es ihr zu gehen schien. Hörte ihre Stimme, die sehr leise war. Es tat ihm weh sie wieder so zu sehen. Gleich fühlte er wieder den harten Boden von Sherrinford unter seinen Flüssen und sah eine weinende Molly Hooper auf einem geteilten Bildschirm.

Molly sah Sherlock an. Seine Augen schauten sie fragend aber auch führsorglich an. Was war das? Was war mit Sherlock, so kannte sie ihn nicht. Ihre Knie fingen an weich zu werden, das war alles zu viel. Sie wollte der Situation entkommen. Sie stürmte an Sherlock vorbei, auf die Tür zu, aus der er eben gekommen war und raus auf den dunklen Flur.

Sherlock war verdutzt. Er kannte es schon von Molly, dass sie stürmisch den Raum verließ, aber in der Regel hatte er dann irgendwas zu ihr gesagt, dass ihr nicht gefiel. Aber was konnte er jetzt gesagt haben, dass so eine Reaktion von ihr hervor rief? Er wollte nur wissen, ob es ihr gut ging, was offensichtlich nicht der Fall war. Er drehte sich auf seinem Absatz um und folge ihr raus auf den Flur. „Molly!" Ihre kleine Gestalt kam einige Meter vor ihm zum Stehen.

Sherlock war ihr gefolgt. In all den Jahren war er ihr noch nie gefolgt. Molly blieb stehen. Sie war sehr verunsichert.

„Molly….Molly bitte, was ist los?" Sherlock sprach in die Dunkelheit hinein, zu der kleinen Frau vor sich. Er machte sich Sorgen um die Pathologin. Was war los mit ihr, was verursachte ihr Verhalten? Er hatte sie doch nicht beleidigt? Er hatte doch kaum etwas zu ihr gesagt.

Hatte sie gerade ein Bitte gehört? Ein Bitte aus dem Mund von Sherlock. Ein Bitte was an sie gerichtet war? Was sollte sie tun? Sollte sie einfach weiter gehen? Nein, auch wenn sie völlig verunsichert war, dass konnte sie nicht. Er sprach so selten auf diese Weise mit ihr. Und auch wenn sie nicht wusste, wie sie sich verhalten sollte, sie wollte ihn nicht einfach so stehen lassen. Es half ihr, dass es Dunkel war. Ihn nicht direkt sehen zu können machte es leichter für sie, mit ihm zu reden. „Ich… weiß auch nicht. Es ist zu viel."

„Molly was ist zu viel?" Er ging einen Schritt näher auf sie zu.

Molly mochte es, wenn Sherlock ihren Namen sagte. Jedes Mal kribbelte es dann warm in ihrem Bauch. Was sollte sie nur tun? Ihm die Wahrheit sagen, warum sie so aufgelöst war? Aber wie konnte sie ihm die Wahrheit sagen? Zum einen wusste sie es wirklich selber nicht so genau und zum anderen hatte sie sich vorgenommen, sich nicht noch einmal vor Sherlock so bloßzustellen. „Ich glaube die letzten Wochen…" ihre Stimme klang noch immer sehr leise und zaghaft.

Mit einem Mal begriff Sherlock was mit Molly Hooper los war. Sie hatte ihm zwar vorgespielt, dass sie das, was sich in Sherrinford abgespielt hatte, ignorierte und einfach so weiter machen wollte wie davor, aber offensichtlich war das nur Theater gewesen. Und Sherlock war freudig auf den Zug aufgestiegen, so war es ja viel leichter. Er wollte nicht sehen, dass es sie immer noch mitnahm. Wie idiotisch von ihm. Nein, wie naiv von ihm. Er kannte sich mit Gefühlen nicht so gut aus, aber auch das war wieder nur eine Ausrede. Er hatte sich einfach solch einer Situation nicht stellen wollen. Solche Dinge waren kompliziert, sie waren schwer, vor allem für ihn. Doch jetzt standen sie beide hier, genau in der Situation, die wohl beide vor gehabt hatten zu vermeiden.

Was sollte er tun? Mit ihr über das Telefonat reden? Über die Ereignisse sprechen die in Sherrinford stattgefunden hatten? Konnte er das überhaupt? Auch wenn seine Mauer brüchig geworden war, sie war immer noch da.

„Der Anblick des kleinen Jungen hat mich an das erinnert, was John uns erzählt hat." Molly rettete Sherlock vor einer Antwort. Sie hatte sich zu ihm umgedreht, stand aber immer noch ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt. Ihre Stimme wurde langsam wieder kräftiger. „Ich musste daran denken, wie schlimm es für dich gewesen sein musste. Damals…und heute. Alles was du erfahren hast. Über deinen Freund und was deine Schwester dir angetan hat."

Sherlock hatte einen Kloß im Hals. Diese kleine Frau vor ihm war so unglaublich. Er hatte sie verletzt, hatte ihr wehgetan, sie bloßgestellt und dennoch beschwerte sie sich nicht über ihn, machte ihm keine Vorwürfe, sondern dachte anstelle dessen daran, wie schlecht es ihm gehen musste. Sie hatte Recht. Er hatte auch sich selbst getäuscht und seine Gefühle unterdrückt. Es tat weh. Wen er daran dachte, was er mit der Tat von Eurus, als sie Kinder waren, vielleicht alles verloren hatte. Nicht nur seinen besten Freund, sondern auch sich selbst. Er hatte sich durch diese Tat verändert. Was wäre er heute für ein Mann, wenn Eurus damals anders gehandelt hätte?

Sherlock war froh, dass es Dunkel um sie herum war. Auch seine Augen wurden jetzt feucht und seine Stimme heißer. „Es…sie ist meine Schwester. Ich sollte sie hassen aber ich kann es nicht."

Molly hörte, dass sich seine Stimme verändert hatte. Sie hörte wie traurig und anklagen er sich auf einmal anhörte und es tat ihr leid. So hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen. Er war immer reserviert, meist gefühlskalt. Dass er je über Gefühle sprach hatte sie nie erlebt und jetzt sprach er mit ihr sogar über seine eigenen.

„Sie hat viele Menschen verletzt und getötet und ich kann sie nicht hassen. Anstelle dessen fliege ich zu ihr, um mit ihr Geige zu spielen." Sherlock war über sich selbst überrascht. Er redete mit Molly über Dinge, die in ihm vorgingen, über seine Gefühle. So etwas machte er nicht einmal mit John. Und dennoch wollte er es, es fühlte sich richtig an. Hier in diesem dunklen Gang zur Pathologie, wo sie beide alleine waren. Nur er und Molly.

Molly trat einen Schritt näher zu ihm. Sie konnte seine dunkle Silhouette war nehmen. Was sie hörte machte sie traurig. „Sherlock sie ist deine Schwester. Deine Familie. Dass du sie nicht fallen lässt zeigt nur, was für ein großer Mann du bist!"

Ein großer Mann? Er? Sicher, er hatte sich selbst immer für überragend und überlegen gehalten, aber aus ganz anderen Gründen, vor allem wegen seines Intellekts, seiner Fähigkeit zu denken. Und jetzt war Molly der Ansicht, er war ein großer Mann, weil er seine Schwester nicht hassen konnte? Weil er dennoch zu ihr stand? Machten ihn diese Gefühle wirklich zu einem großen Mann? Diese Worte gerade von ihr zu hören. Noch vor kurzem hatte er ihr wehgetan und dennoch stand sie hier, ihm gegenüber und tröstete ihn.

„Jemanden zu verzeihen, der einen verletzt hat, dafür braucht man Größe." Mollys Stimme hatte wieder an Stärke gewonnen. Jetzt ging es nicht mehr um sie. Es ging um Sherlock. Sie wollte ihm helfen, sie wollte ihn trösten. Sie konnte es kaum ertragen ihn so zu sehen. Sie kannte dieses Bild von ihm nicht. Er wirkte auf einmal kleiner, verletzlicher, menschlicher.

Sherlock hörte den Satz den sie sagt und er berührte ihn. Ja man brauchte wahrlich Größe, um einem Menschen zu verzeihen, der einen verletzt hatte. Das bewies ihm Molly gerade persönlich. Wieder sah er das geteilte Monitorbild vor sich mit Molly in drei verschieden Perspektiven darauf und einer Uhr die unermüdlich runter zählte. Er rief sich wieder jedes Detail in sein Gedächtnis. Molly, wie sie mit dem Telefon in der Hand an ihrem Küchentresen lehnte. Ihre Haare zu einem unordentlichen Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden. Ihre Augen blutunterlaufen und voller Tränen. Und erneut tat ihm dieses Bild weh. „Molly, es tut mir leid!"

Molly war überrascht und musste seine Worte verarbeiten. Sie passten nicht zum Kontext. Sie hatten gerade über Sherlock gesprochen und jetzt plötzlich entschuldigte er sich bei ihr? „Was meinst du?"

Wusste sie wirklich nicht was er meinte? „Alles! Ich hätte nicht John schicken sollen, um mit dir zu reden. Ich hätte es selber machen müssen und ich hätte mich schon lange entschuldigen müssen für das, was passiert ist. Es tut mir leid."

Molly traute ihren Ohren kaum. Sherlock Holmes entschuldigte sich bei ihr und das gleich zweimal. Und er hatte Recht, er hätte selber mit ihr reden sollen, aber sie hatte das nie erwartet. Er war Sherlock, er redete nicht über Gefühle und er entschuldigte sich in den wenigsten Fällen. Molly nahm an, dass er meist überhaupt nicht wahrnahm, dass er sich für etwas entschuldigen sollte. Und sie hatte auch Angst gehabt ihm gegenüber zu stehen und über die Ereignisse zu sprechen. Und doch standen sie jetzt hier und es passierte genau das.

Sherlock musste weiter sprechen, jetzt wo er damit angefangen hatte, musste er noch mehr zu ihr sagen. Es war für ihn befremdlich, aber auch wie ein Zwang. „Ich habe den Sarg zerstört, ihn mit meinen Fäusten in kleine Stücke zerschlagen. Er sollte nicht existieren und du solltest niemals darin liegen. Du sahst so traurig aus, so verletzt. Es tut mir leid!"

Mollys Herz schlug schneller. Was er zu ihr sagte berührte sie. Nicht nur, dass er sich so oft für sein Handeln entschuldigte, auch der Gedanke, dass er es nicht ertragen konnte sie leiden zu sehen, einen Sarg zu sehen, der für sie bestimmt war. Molly konnte nichts sagen. Sie wollte am liebsten brüllen, dass alles in Ordnung wäre, dass sie ihm alles verzeihen würde, aber sie konnte einfach nicht sprechen. Sie ging auf ihn zu, überwand die Distanz die noch zwischen ihnen lag und blieb kurz vor ihm stehen. Das Licht aus der Pathologie strahlte durch das Fenster in den Flur und ihre Augen hatten sich mittlerweile an die Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt. So konnte sie ihn nun besser erkennen. Seine Gesichtszüge und seine Augen. Sie waren gefüllt mit Tränen und schauten sie so warm und entschuldigend an.

Sherlock sah Molly vor sich. Konnte ihr Gesicht sehen, ihren Geruch, den er so gut kannte, wahrnehmen. Sie roch immer gut, nie aufdringlich. Wie sie das machte wusste er nicht, immerhin roch es in der Pathologie selten unaufdringlich. Er sah in ihre Augen, die ihn so warm und herzlich ansahen. Da war keine Spur von einem Vorwurf und auch keine Verletzlichkeit mehr, nur Wärme und Liebe. Liebe. Hätte sie ihn noch vor Kurzem so angesehen, dann hätte er bestimmt irgendwas kaltes und abweisendes zu ihr gesagt, hätte sich umgedreht und wäre mir wehendem Mantel abgerauscht aber jetzt, jetzt fühlte es sich gut an. Sein Körper füllte sich mit Wärme.

Wieder schweiften seine Gedanken zurück zu diesem besonderen Telefonat. ‚Sag es, als würdest du es meinen! ' ‚Ich…ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. ' tat Sherlock das? Er wusste es nicht, er kannte sich mit dieser Art von Gefühlen nicht gut aus. Aber damals konnte er es nicht nur einmal sagen. Nachdem er es ausgesprochen hatte, musste er es wiederholen. Als er die Worte sagte, spürte er etwas in sich, die gleichen Gefühle, die er auch jetzt wahrnahm. In der Situation damals, wischte er diese Gefühle innerhalb von einer Sekunde einfach weg, er konnte sie nicht gebrauchen, aber jetzt? Auch als Molly ‚Ich liebe dich. ' zu ihm zurück gesagt hatte, hatte er etwas gefühlt. Er tat es damals als Erleichterung ab. Er wusste doch wie sie empfand. Aber wenn er jetzt daran dachte, fühlte es sich unglaublich schön an, diese Worte von ihr gehört zu haben.

Langsam hob er seine rechte Hand und strich Molly eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Ganz zaghaft berührte er sie. Sie sah in weiter mit diesem wundervollen Blick an. Sein ganzer Körper kribbelte, von einer wohligen Wärme erfasst. Er mochte dieses Gefühl. Molly lehnte ihr Gesicht leicht gegen seine Hand, die immer noch auf ihrer Wange ruhte. Er sah ihr an, dass ihr seine Berührung gefiel. Ganz langsam, als würde die Zeit stehen bleiben, lehnte Sherlock seinen Kopf nach unten. Er schloss seine Augen und dann trafen sich seine und Mollys Lippen. Er hatte Molly bisher nur auf die Wange geküsste, aber dieser Kuss war anders. Diesmal sollte es ein richtiger Kuss sein. Er wollte sie spüren, wollte ihr nahe sein. Langsam intensivierte sich der Kuss. Auch seine andere Hand wanderte auf ihre freie Wange und zog sie noch eine wenig fester zu ihm. Er fühle, wie Mollys Arme ihn umschlangen, an seinem Rücken entlang wanderten.

Nach einem Augenblick, der für Molly viel zu kurz schien, mussten sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander trennen. Sie brauchten Luft. Molly konnte nicht anders, sie musste breit Lächeln. Sie war so glücklich. Ihre Hände wandert von Sherlocks Rücken auf seine Brust und verharrten dort. Sherlock hielt ihr Gesicht noch immer in seinen Händen und lächelte sie ebenfalls warm und liebevoll an.

„Da hast du meine Mauer wohl endgültig zum Einstürzen gebracht." Sherlock lächelte sie weiterhin an und lehnte seine Stirn an Mollys.

Molly hörte seine Worte. Sie brauchte einen Moment um sie zu verstehen, aber dann gab sie ihm Recht. Auch ihre Mauer würde wohl nicht wieder aufgebaut werden. „Wer braucht schon Mauern?"

Sherlock lachte leise und zog Molly an sich. Er wollte sie ganz nahe bei sich spüren. Molly schlang wieder ihre Arme um seinen Körper und legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Scherlock küsste sie zärtlich auf den Scheitel und hielt sie einfach nur fest.


End file.
